


The ending of a dragon's era

by Flameclaws0811



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameclaws0811/pseuds/Flameclaws0811
Summary: The ending of a character's era, based on X-Men rp, a possible cannon death that I wrote a short story for.WARNING! MAY BE HIGHLY DISTURBING!





	The ending of a dragon's era

Alex sighed softly as she gazed out at the lush green expance that is the mansion lawn. Her amber eyes flittered over to a a soft yellow blanket that covered a small square of green. She smiled softly at the at the sight of two curly haired scientists smiling and laughing.

Pausing for a second her lips parted for a just a moment, deliberating weather or not to warn them before she took off. Nah, she woudn't be go that close to them anyways.

With a swift downward stroke of her wings the dragon girl took to the skies. wind whipping her hair, just like it would any other night when she went out flying. Her focus shifted as she set her body in a sort of auto pilot like setting to allow her mind to wander away. It was getting harder, harder to move, get up, act like everything was okay. It was not all okay. It was not all fine. Her body hurt, she wasn't hungry anymore. She wasn't acting right anymore.

She felt so wrong now a days. Slowly gliding down to a clearing in the forest she remained unfocused. She nearly fell on her butt, wincing hard as the sharp landing jarred her gut, sending another sharp jerk of pain through her. Alex gasped, pain sending her forwards onto her knees letting out a few choked cries out. After a bit she managed to get herself under control again, standing up slowly with a grunt.

"@!#%" She hissed, panting a bit, before starting to walk, needing to get away from the mansion, so no one could try to stop her. A click caught her attention as she twisted around, hissing out in pain again as she dropped down onto all fours.

Her eyes widened as she tried to find the sound, the russel of leaves, or any indication as to where it was coming from. _**KA BLAM**_! Alex yelped, falling on her side as she gasped for breath. Red bloomed on her t-shirt, a spot in the middle of her right ribs. The shock of what had just happened numbed her senses, instincts going wild trying to to get her to breathe.

 

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed, was a person decked out in camo dropping out of a tree, large gun in hand, shouting out to someone...


End file.
